Legends:Tavion Axmis
Tavion Axmis era uma Jedi Negro Humana, que viveu durante os primeiros anos da criação da Nova República. Ela aprendeu sobre as artes do lado sombrio com o Jedi Negro, que serviu como mestre, Desann, viajando com ele para encontrar o perdido Vale dos Jedi e serviu ao seu lado no Império Reborn de Hethrir. Ela foi primeiramente derrotada por Kyle Katarn em Bespin e teve sua vida poupada por ele. Após a morte de seu mestre, Desann, ela se tornou a líder dos Discípulos de Ragnos e teve a Twi'lek Alora como aprendiz. Durante a procura de Luke Skywalker pelo culto, ela seduziu Rosh Penin, um dos aprendizes de Katarn, para o lado sombrio da Força. Após a morte de Alora, Rosh voltou para a luz e Axmis se aventurou para o mundo Sith de Korriban, Jaden Korr foi enviado para impedi-la e a derrotou em um duelo. Em desespero, Tavion deixa Ragnos possuir o seu corpo, que também é derrotado por Korr, matando Tavion. Biografia thumb|left|Tavion e Desann viajando para o [[Legends:Vale dos Jedi|Vale dos Jedi.]] Aprendizado Originalmente um membro da Juventude Imperialista, agentes sensitivos à Força que serviam o Império Reborn de Lorde Hethrir, Axmis exibiu sinais de sensitividade à Força e foi "purificada" pelo ser extra-dimensional Waru. Durante o seu treinamento, Tavion foi selecionada por Desann, um Jedi caído e mão direita de Lorde Hethrir, para ser sua aprendiz pessoal e a treinou nas artes do lado sombrio. Durante a Batalha de Artus Prime, Desann e Axmis interceptaram Jan Ors, a parceira de Katarn e uma das duas únicas pessoal que sabiam a localização do Vale dos Jedi, e a capturaram. Quando Katarn chega para resgatar sua parceira, ele é rapidamente derrotado por Desann, que ordena Axmis matar Ors. Sob a ordem de Desann, Axmis leva Jan para fora do campo de visão de Katarn, liga seu sabre de luz e pretende matá-la. Desann poupou a vida de Kyle e entrou abordo de sua nave e partiu do planeta, porém não do sistema. Quando Katarn saiu do planeta com sua nave, a Raven's Claw, ele imediatamente foi ao Vale dos Jedi para recuperar sua antiga sensitividade à Força, com a intenção de vingar a morte de Jan, e foi seguido por Desann e Axmis. Enquanto Desann pilotava a nave, Tavion contactava a nave do Almirante Galakk Fyar e o alertou sobre a localização do Vale e mais tarde o entregou a "morta" Jan Ors. Após a criação de uma força mortal, conhecida como Reborn, utilizando o poder do Vale, Axmis se separou de seu mestre para supervisionar as forças Imperiais em Bespin que contrabandiavam o metal cortosis para a produção de shadowtroopers. thumb|Tavion Axmis em Bespin A procura de Katarn por Desann o levou para a Cidade das Nuvens, em Bespin, onde Axmis o confronta. Ela o insulta, anunciando que só tinha matado Ors para enganá-lo e levá-los para o Vale e o parabenizou por ter iniciado a "era de Desann". Após um duelo intenso em uma das plataformas de desembarque da cidade, Axmis foi derrotadas pelas habilidades de Katarn que a segurou utilizando a Força sobre a borda da plataforma. Ela implorou por sua vida dizendo que não tinha coragem o suficiente para morrer e revelou que Jan Ors estava viva a bordo da nave de Fyarr, Doomgiver, que estava estacionada em uma base no Cinturão Lenico. Katarn a tirou do penhasco e a jogou no chão, poupando sua vida, e mandando ela fugir antes que Desann a encontrasse. Líder do Culto Após a morte de Desann durante a Batalha de Yavin IV por Kyle Katarn, Axmis tomou uma sádica e impaciente aprendiz chamada Alora como sua aprendiz e adquiriu um antigo artefato conhecido como Cetro de Ragnos de um comerciante em Commenor, e depois o matou. Com o Cetro, Tavion começou a drenar áreas com forte conexão com a Força e fortaleceu seus seguidores, criando o Culto de Ragnos com o objetivo de ressucitar um Lorde Sombrio dos Sith chamado Marka Ragnos. E também convidou sobreviventes Reborn para se unirem a ela, que se tornaram os Novos Reborn. Axmis formou um plano ousado, mandando Alora se infiltrar na Academia Jedi para acessar o computador pessoal de Luke Skywalker e pegar a localização dos Nexos da Força enquanto ela, junto com os Gêmeos Kothos, drenava a energia de um Templo Massassi. Para evitar intervenções, Tavion usou o cetro para derrubar uma nave que chegava que levava novos padawans para o Praxeum Jedi. Após a colisão, os novatos Jaden Korr e Rosh Penin se separaram do grupo principal e iriam se reecontrar com o mesmo no Templo Massassi, no caminho, encontraram dois stormtroopers e Jaden foi investigar, enquanto Penin se escondia, e achou Tavion drenando a Força do templo com o cetro, que então usou esse poder para nocauteá-lo e escapar com Alora e suas tropas com informações valiosas. thumb|left|Tavion com seu novo aprendiz, [[Legends:Rosh Penin|Rosh Penin.]] Após o incidente, Luke Skywalker começou a enviar os Jedi para locais onde o culto tinha sido avistado. E um dos estudantes, chamado Rosh penin, foi sequestrado por Tavion. Ela então usou o medo de morrer de Rosh Penin contra ele, seduzindo-o para o lado sombrio. Os dois então foram a para o Castelo Bast de Darth Vader, localizado em Vjun, na tentativa de drenar a Força do castelo até que Jaden Korr chega. Tavion então se esconde enquanto os dois ex-amigos duelavam. Após a chegada de Kyle Katarn e a vitória de Jaden, ela se revela e se recusa a desistir de seu aprendiz tão facilmente e disse para Katarn para poupar sua pena por causa da humilhação que ele a causou em Bespin. Ela então tomou o sabre de luz da mão de Jaden e o jogou para enfraquecer o teto e o derrubou em cima do Jedi com o poder do Cetro de Ragnos, dando a ela e Rosh tempo o suficiente para fugir. Após conseguir energia o suficiente, Tavion foi com seus aliados para Korriban, para reviver o antigo Lorde Sith Marka Ragnos, e os Jedi se dividiram em dois grupos para procurar por ela. Jaden Korr fez seu caminho ao túmulo de Ragnos e enfrentou Tavion. Finalmente derrotando-a, ela se recusou a ser covarde como fez na luta contra Katarn e liberou o resto da energia do cetro nos restos mortais de Ragnos, que ressucitou como um espírito e entrou em Tavion, aumentando as habilidades dela utilizando suas energias, e enfrentou Jaden utilizando sua antiga Espada Sith. Jaden consegue derrotar Tavion novamente e destruir o Cetro, fazendo com que o espírito retornasse ao seu túmulo. A partida de Ragnos do corpo de Axmis a matou, e toda a energia roubada pelos Novos Reborn foi retornada ao seu devido lugar na galáxia. Personalidade e características Axmis era uma poderosa Jedi Negro com eventuais crises de excesso de confiança, exemplificada ao achar que a morte de Jaden, a caída de Rosh para o lado sombrio iria levar Katarn ao lado sombrio, que mascarava sua covardia, exemplificada ao implorar por sua vida no seu duelo contra Kyle Katarn. Após a morte de Desann, ela conseguiu liderar os Discípulos de Ragnos competentemente e treinou sua aprendiz Alora para demonstrar sua crueldade. Poderes e habilidades Tavion possuia incríveis habilidades com o sabre de luz, e era mestre em um variante do Estilo rápido de combate. Ela usava muitos movimentos acrobático junto ao seu estilo de luta, constantemente pulando e dando saltos mortais ao redor de seu oponente, atacando de vários ângulos diferentes na tentativa de oprimir suas defesas com seus rápidos ataques. Tavion também foi muito poderosa com a Força, ela era capaz de um forte Empurrar da Força, e também tinha um alto nível nas técnicas do Relâmpago da Força e Enforcar da Força. Seu sabre de luz foi apelidado com o nome "Ferroada". Nos bastidores Tavion foi dublada por Kath Soucie nos jogos Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy e Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast. O sobrenome Axmis nunca foi citado nos jogos, mas é confirmado no Holocron continuity database. Uma missão bônus chamada The Pit foi incluída no jogo Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast na qual Kyle Katarn enfrenta Tavion armado somente com seu sabre de luz e sua Pistola Bryar. Pórem esta missão é não-canônica, já que ela foi eventualmente morta por Jaden Korr em Korriban. Planeta natal Apesar de não ter uma evidência clara, é possível que ela era uma Nightsister, feiticeiras do lado sombrio em Dathomir, devido ao seu estilo de roupas e da tatuagen no rosto pode ser marcas de uma certa ancestralidade Dathomiri. E também, Luke Skywalker ouviu rumores sobre ela enquanto estava em uma missão de recrutamento em Dathomir. Final Alternativo Se o jogador escolher o caminho do lado sombrio em Taspir III no jogo Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy, ao invés de ressucitar Marka Ragnos, Tavion deixa —aparentemente sem ter mais medo da morte— Jaden Korr matá-la. Aparições *''N.R.I. Reports'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' Fontes * * *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * Links externos * *Tavion Axmis Video Game Sound Clips Categoria:Acólitos e aprendizes Sith Categoria:Fêmeas Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Jedi Negros Categoria:Membros dos Discípulos de Ragnos Categoria:Membros do Império Renascido Categoria:Senhores de guerra imperiais